


I’ll Make It Up To You

by illfoandillfie



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Choking, Dom Roger Taylor (Queen), Dom/sub, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Some Degradation, Spanking, a little face slapping, smut by a virgin who doesnt really have any idea, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illfoandillfie/pseuds/illfoandillfie
Summary: Roger returns after being away for a week





	I’ll Make It Up To You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this is practically the first thing I’ve written in hmmmmmm a decade and it’s the first smut I’ve ever written, but I’m really happy with how it turned out! I fell A over T into subspace like 3 times while writing this so hopefully its not just my idiot slut brain that likes it lmao. 
> 
> Also I was picturing 80s Rog while I wrote this but the Hitachi magic wand vibrator was first released in the late 60s so that means you can imagine any Roger you like and still have this work lmao

A week! A whole week! Seven fucking days! That’s how long it had been since you last saw Roger. He was off with Queen doing the press circuit for their new album which left you alone, getting more and more desperate for him to return. The last time you saw him you’d been wearing nothing but one of his shirts looking like you’d been fucked into next week (not far from the truth). He’d kissed you hard and reminded you of your deal as he headed out the door. You’d been trying to stop thinking about that kiss for a whole week now. About how he’d told you to be a good girl while he was gone. About the mischievous wink he’d given you knowing exactly how much it’d be on your mind. Christ it made you wet. More wet. You didn’t think it was possible to be more wet after a week of not being able to cum, but here you were proving yourself wrong.

That was the deal though. You weren’t allowed to cum while Rog was away. He’d promised to make it up to you as soon as he got home but that was a week ago before the phone calls from hotel rooms where he made you edge yourself while listening to him get off. Before you’d begged him, practically in tears, to please let you cum, promising he could do anything he wanted to you when he got home. Before he’d realised just how much fun it was to torture you. For all you knew ‘as soon as I get home’ might actually mean ‘once I’ve finished unpacking’ and that could take a whole extra week for Rog to get around to.

The thought of another week of edging made you whimper but you couldn’t deny that it also turned you on. Without thinking you moved one hand to squeeze your breast through your shirt while the other slipped into your underpants. You’d stopped wearing actual pants around the house 3 days ago – they just got in the way. You went slow, your fingers gentle as you stroked a line up your slit. It really didn’t take much to get you to the edge now and you didn’t want to accidentally go over, although the thought of Roger punishing you for disobeying him was almost enough to convince you otherwise. Suddenly you heard a noise at the door; the jangle of keys if you weren’t mistaken.

You pulled your hands away and ran to the door only giving Roger a fraction of a second to realise what was happening before you jumped on him, wrapping your legs around his waist and placing your lips on his neck.   
“Jesus Y/N” he said as his hands dropped the bags he’d been carrying and moved to hold you instead. You kissed and sucked a trail up his neck and over his jaw before finding his mouth. God you’d missed this. Missed the way his hand squeezed your arse, pulling you as close to him as you could possibly get. And, judging by the way he kissed you, you weren’t the only one. It was messy and needy and left you both gasping for air.  
“Could get used to this kind of welcome.”  
You hummed against his jaw, ignoring the smug look on his face, as your hands moved towards his chest desperate to unbutton his shirt.  
“Woah, love, slow down. At least let me get in the house, don’t wanna give the neighbours anything more to gossip about.”   
“Fuck the neighbours. Need you now.”  
Roger stepped through the door and pushed it shut with his foot.  He walked through the hallway with you still clinging to him, your attention back on his neck, the buckle of his belt rubbing against your already soaked underwear with every step. You couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped your lips and it didn’t go unnoticed by Roger.  
“You’re a needy little slut, aren’t you?” his voice was rough and low and sent a shiver down your spine as he dropped you onto the couch. “Does that mean you were good?”  
You nodded, not entirely trusting your voice while you were this worked up.  
“C’mon slut, use your words,”  
“Yes sir, I was good, promise,” you whimpered, looking up as he towered over you. You closed your eyes and leaned into his touch as his hand cupped your cheek, but suddenly the gentle touch was replaced by a short sharp slap which had your clenching your legs together. His fingers moved softly against your cheek once more as he leaned down and said, “Guess you deserve a reward then. Remind me what your safeword is.”  
“Red, sir”  
“Good,” His voice was suddenly much softer as he continued, “What I’ve got planned is going to push you further than anything else we’ve done, but I wouldn’t even think about it if I didn’t know you could handle it love. Just let me know if it gets too much.”  
“You’re not getting all soft on me now are you Rog?” You joked, trying to cover the butterflies you suddenly felt; a mixture of nerves at what was coming and the gooey warm feeling you got whenever Roger praised or complimented you. He just chuckled and pressed his lips to your temple. As he pulled back his demeanour changed once again.  
“I want you on the bed naked in the next 30 seconds.”

You didn’t run but it was a near thing. You could hear Roger chuckling to himself and heading back towards the door to pick up his forgotten bags as you discarded what little clothing you wore on the way to your bedroom. When Roger finally joined you, he found you in the middle of the bed sitting back on your heels.   
“On your back, hands above your head” was all he said as he started digging through your cupboard. You got into position and waited as patiently as you could under the circumstances, not quite resisting the urge to rub your thighs together. After entirely too long Roger was back within sight, this time leaning over you as he handcuffed your wrists to the headboard. You wriggled your wrists as best you could to test them, but your attention was drawn away from your hands to his as he tapped his finger against your lips. You automatically opened your mouth and began sucking on the two fingers he pushed inside. He allowed you to swirl your tongue around his fingers a few times before he pulled them free and began tracing a line from your neck down to your breast before pinching your already hard nipple. You let out a gasp, which quickly turned into a whine as he continued tracing his fingers down your body, over your stomach and down your leg, stopping once he reached your ankle to pull your legs apart and restrain them.  
“Don’t want you squirming around too much, love.” He didn’t give you a chance to reply before he directed his attention to where you wanted him most.  
“God you’re dripping for me and I haven’t even touched you yet. I like edged you, maybe I should just keep edging you.” His fingers ghosted over the inside of your thighs, “Keep you a drippy little slut forever.” Your arms jerked in their restraints as his fingers briefly made contact with your clit, and you couldn’t stop the whine that was building in your throat.  
“P-please sir” was all you could manage as his fingers returned to your thigh.  
“Please sir what?”  
“Please let me cum sir, I’ve been good plea-,” your begging was interrupted by a moan as Roger pushed two fingers into you easily, pumping them in and out of you slowly at first but gradually picking up speed. It wasn’t long before you’d reached the edge again and you were sure Roger was going to pull away but instead you felt his thumb rub circles over your clit as he kept finger fucking you pushing you over the edge. The orgasm hit you like a freight train. Your eyes clenched shut as your saw stars and you would have screamed except that the noise caught in your throat and came out as a strangled cry. Roger let you ride it out on his fingers, your legs shaking as you came down from the high.  
“Good girl.” He cooed as he pulled his fingers out of you and wiped them on your leg.  
“Thank you sir,” you managed to choke out in between gasps of air.  
“Oh I’m not nearly done with you slut. How many times did you edge while I was away?”  
“Don’t know sir. Lost count.”  
“Lost count? You really are a filthy little whore, aren’t you? Guess we’ll just have to see how much you can take.”  
Your mind was still a little foggy from your previous orgasm and you didn’t understand what he meant until you felt him press your magic wand vibrator right against your clit and turn it on high. The sudden burst of stimulation had you screaming and your back arching off the bed as you were pushed into your second orgasm. Roger turned the vibrator down to low and moved it away from your clit, rubbing your leg with his other hand, while you calmed down and caught your breath.

The reprieve didn’t last long. Soon Roger was once again holding the vibrator against your now sensitive clit.  
“Told you when I left I was gonna make up for all the edging, slut,”  
“F-f-fuck,” was all you could get out as you tried to hold off your steadily approaching orgasm, knowing the sensitivity would only get more intense with each one. You screwed your eyes shut with the effort, but you couldn’t stop a third orgasm being ripped from you. This time Roger didn’t let up, just held the vibrator against you, adjusting its angle slightly. Your hips and arms jerked as much as the restraints would allow trying to escape the constant vibrations, and tears started to leak from your eyes as the pressure was once again building.  
“pl-please stop sir please. It’s t-oo much,”  
“I seem to recall you begging to cum. I’m just giving this pretty little cunt,” he pressed the vibrator against you harder, “what it wanted,”  
“It’s no-ot what I-I-I mea-,” your protest was cut short, voice breaking from another orgasm, and Roger still didn’t let up.

You lost all track of time as Roger continued to torture you, moving the vibrator around your overstimulated pussy, occasionally pulling away to watch you twitch, push his fingers back into you, or spank your clit. He pressed the vibrator against your tits and your stomach and your thighs, watching you try to squirm out of the way, hands grasping at thin air, never knowing where he would land next. You had no idea how many times you’d cum; everything was a blur, one orgasm bleeding into the next. Your legs shook, tear tracks ran all over your face and your throat hurt from screaming and crying. The only words you could get out were desperate pleases and nos. Your world was reduced to Roger’s voice as he told you what a good whore you were, and the feel and sound of the vibrator running endlessly.

When Roger stopped it took you a moment to realise. The vibrator was off, but you could still hear it in your head and your body was still twitching. You jerked your head as you felt Roger reach out to touch you, but his fingers were gentle as he moved strands of your sweat drenched hair off your face.  
“’S alright love,” his voice soft, trying to calm you. You slowly returned to earth, blinking your eyes open to see Roger kneeling on the floor next to the bed speaking to you.  
“Y/N, love, you okay?”   
It took you a couple of tries before you could convince your mouth to move but eventually you were able to get out an, “‘M okay,” almost a whisper.  
“You got a little incoherent on me there. What’s your safeword?”  
“Red,”  
“You wanna use it?”  
“No I can keep going, just give me a minute to catch my breath,”  
“You are so incredible,” He pressed a kiss to your temple and then another to your lips, before pulling back to give you space to breath, although his fingers did stay in your hair, twirling strands round them and keeping it off your face. You leaned into Roger’s hand as your breathing evened out and the twitches subsided.

Right as you were beginning to think that maybe he had decided you’d had enough, You felt a sharp tug on the strand of hair he’d been playing with.  
“Rog, shit”   
“Not finished with you yet, slut,” he practically growled into your ear, “You think your arms can hold you up?”  
You shook your head, they were much too close to jelly to be of any use.  
“Use your words,” each word punctuated with a slap to your thigh.  
“No sir,” you gasped out.  
“Guess I’ll just have to keep ‘em tied up while I fuck you then. What d’ya say?”  
“Yes sir. Thank you sir,” you moaned out as Roger moved down the bed and undid the restraints round your ankles. He gave you a minute to roll your ankles and stretch your legs while he undressed, then he was on you, pulling your legs over his shoulders and thrusting into you hard. His speed picked up as he reached one hand up to wrap around your throat while the other gripped your leg so hard you knew there’d be bruises the next morning.  
“You gonna be a good little whore and cum again?” he panted as he continued to fuck you ruthlessly.  
“I can’t,” You chanted over and over as you shook your head. Roger silenced you with a slap to your cheek, his hand moving back to your throat once more. His other hand moved down to rub your over sensitive clit and you howled.  
“You will. I own this cunt and I want it to cum again.” You could feel it building again but you were too sensitive to fall over the edge. You felt Roger’s hand around your throat squeeze at the same time he placed another slap on your clit. The shock sent you over.  
“Good girl, think you got one more for me though.”  
“Y-es sir,” you sobbed.   
He replaced the fingers on your clit with the head of the vibrator again, turning it back on high, and you screamed. Your whole body was on fire. Between his relentless thrusts and the force of the vibrator and his hand on your throat, you couldn’t breathe or think or move. All you could do was cry as your walls clenched around him, coming undone yet again. You felt his pace become erratic as he reached his own climax, moaning your name as he finished inside you.

“You did so well, love,” he said placing a kiss on your knee. You were still sobbing as he moved to uncuff your hands, rubbing circles on the insides of your wrists with his thumbs.  
“It’s over love, I’ve got you,” he said as he sat next to you and scooped you up into his arms so you were leaning against his chest. You let out a shaky breath as you calmed down, every muscle in your body still unstable. You felt Roger press a kiss to the top of your head, his hands moving over your tired arms. “You alright?” he asked into your hair.  
You nodded.  
“Words love. Need to hear you so I know you’re okay.”  
You had to clear your throat a little before you could get the words to form properly, “I’m good. Just tired. sore,” you eventually mumbled into his chest, “that was a lot.”  
“I know, love.”  
“The good kind of a lot.”  
You felt him smile against the top of your head. “I’ll go get you some water and run you a bath, shall I?” He said shifting behind you.  
“Not yet. Just hold me a minute.”  
Roger’s arms wrapped around you, pulling you against him as tightly as he dared. He tilted your head up so he could look at your face, “You were brilliant. Took it so well. My good girl,” he said as he wiped fresh tears from your eyes, “I love you Y/N. So much.”   
You rested your head back against his chest listening to his heartbeat, letting it steady you. “Love you Rog.”


End file.
